Ton passé, mon présent, notre futur
by DisneyTrash
Summary: One shot ! Korrasami ! à quoi ressemble une scène du quotidien chez nos chères héroïnes ? Avec en plus la télé dans le salon ! Univers de la série avec juste ce petit rajout de la modernité... Enjoy ! :)
**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà un autre petit one-shot korrasami ! Merci à toutes et tous pour les commentaires, les favoris, les followers...peu importe sur quelle fanfiction, c'est juste de la bonne humeur toute la journée à chaque fois que je reçois un petit mail** **! Pour ceux qui lisent aussi** _ **Entre le soleil et la lune**_ **, je suis genre, à cette minute près en train d'écrire le nouveau chap (enfin celui d'après je poste toujours avec un chap d'avance), donc ne m'abandonnez pas ça arrive ! ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture ! et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **PS : ATTENTION ? LA TELE EXISTE DANS CET UNIVERS ! IL S'AGIT DU MÊME QUE LA SERIE AVEC JUSTE LA TELE EN PLUS § BYE !**

 _Approcher silencieusement... Pas à pas. Contrôler sa respiration. Pause. Attendre, observer... et c'est reparti. Doucement, doucement... tu y es presque Asami ! Encore un peu et..._

— Bouh !

Asami sauta sur le dos de sa petite-amie qui méditait paisiblement. En arrivant, la PDG s'était promis du repos bien mérité, dans les bras musclés de son amante, devant Netflix et, si elle avait de la chance, du popcorn sucré. Asami se souvenait de la première fois que Korra avait proposé une soirée télé... À sa grande surprise, l'Avatar aimait tout SAUF le popcorn, ce qui n'était pas légal évidemment selon les lois de l'ingénieure. Sa petite-amie préférait sucreries ou même pizzas à un bon bol bien rempli de popcorn. Asami lui avait pardonné avec le temps et beaucoup de baisers. Mais elle restait convaincue de pouvoir un jour, tenter sa compagne et qu'elle franchisse le point de non-retour. Cela aurait pu être ce soir, mais en voyant Korra méditer dans le jardin, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de profiter de la situation.

Après cinq ans de vie sentimentale mouvementée mais passionnante, le couple avait décidé d'acheter une maison avec jardin pour Korra et près de la tour Sato, pour Asami. Travail, missions, danger, manque... tout ce qui avait pu un jour détruire leur relation s'étaient juste évaporé. Longtemps, elles avaient cherché un moyen de réconcilier leurs différences. Puis un jour, le couple avait grandi, ensemble, instauré quelques règles et le quotidien fait d'exceptions avait pris le dessus sur le drama. Asami n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle tombait amoureuse encore et encore, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Korra était tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver. Elle espérait retourner chaque geste d'affection et d'amour avec la même vigueur et honnêteté que son amante. Mais les deux jeunes femmes aimaient aussi se chamailler et jouer de leur défaut. Korra avait tendance à s'endormir en méditant, surtout en fin de journée, et Asami devenait une enfant de cinq ans dès qu'elle franchissait le palier de leur garage. De temps en temps, l'une en profitait pour dessiner sur le visage de l'autre ou prendre des photos compromettantes.

— Cette fois je t'ai eue !

— Pff ! Je t'ai entendue entrer ! J'ai pas voulu gâcher ton plaisir c'est tout ! Tu échoues tellement d'hab...

— Je te conseille fortement de t'arrêter là cher Avatar ! Ou sinon...

— Tu me menaces ?! Moi ? La femme qui vaincu tous les monstres ! La femme qui a établi une démocratie dans un empire...

— Blabla ! Dis-moi, tu deviens de plus en plus narcissique avec l'âge non ?

— Pff !

— Toi pff !

— Tu ne m'as même pas embrassée...

— Oooh ! Viens là ô grand Avatar !

Asami laissa sa petite-amie prendre le contrôle et la prendre dans ses bras, avant d'attacher ses lèvres à celles qui lui avaient manquée toute la journée. Korra passait sa main dans les cheveux noirs d'Asami, approfondissant au passage leur baiser. _J'adore quand tu m'embrasses comme ça mon cœur, j'oublie tout et je peux me focaliser sur toi. Uniquement toi. Et tes lèvres. Ah ! Et ta langue._ Asami décida de reprendre les choses en main et sans que son amante puisse réagir, se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. Korra portait une chemise en lin blanche, quelques boutons avaient mystérieusement disparu et Asami se délectait des échantillons de peau qu'elle pouvait toucher du bout des lèvres.

— Sami ! Pas maintenant !

— Pourquoi ? Moi je veux maintenant.

— Mais... ?

— Tu protestes ?

— Je...

— Alors que ma main se glisse sous ta chemise ?

— Bah...euh...

— Alors que je suis toute moui...

— Asami !

— Oooh ! Tu rougis mon Avatar ?

— Je te déteste.

Asami rit devant la moue enfantine de sa compagne. Jamais elle ne s'y ferait, Korra pouvait être tellement... simple parfois. C'était comme un baume pour Asami, face aux hommes d'affaires auxquels elle faisait face tous les jours, la jeune femme avait besoin de cette simplicité, cette authenticité qui émanait de sa petite-amie. L'ingénieur se pencha et embrassa les lèvres tendues de Korra.

— Télé ce soir ?

— Oh oui ! Avec de la glace !

— Korra... non.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elles étaient devant la télé, couverture en place, sodas sur la table et un bol de glace vanille sur les genoux. Asami s'amusait à démêler les cheveux de sa petite-amie dont l'attention était entièrement dévouée sur l'écran. Korra avait une habitude assez… inhabituelle : elle commentait ce qu'elle regardait. Sport, informations, fictions... elle commentait tout à Asami. Peu importe si sa compagne était dans la pièce ou pas, Korra avait pris l'habitude de relier l'écran à l'ingénieure. Au début, cela avait été une petite surprise dans leur quotidien, Asami étant habituée à la solitude et au silence. Mais à présent, elle s'inquiétait quand Korra ne faisait aucune remarque ou ne la citait pas. Les seules fois où cela était arrivé, l'Avatar avait été choquée par quelque chose, suffisamment pour éteindre la télé et s'enfermer une heure dans la chambre. Asami se souvenait de sa perplexité face au comportement de Korra. Sa sensibilité pouvait être un fardeau pour la jeune femme qui se laissait parfois, et notamment depuis qu'elles habitaient ensemble, se surprendre par ses propres émotions.

Dans ces moments-là, Asami ne voyait que Korra, l'Avatar disparaissait complètement, et une jeune fille timide et complexe prenait sa place. Asami tombait amoureuse encore et encore. Korra ne l'empêchait jamais d'être auprès d'elle, au début, lors de ces crises, la PDG avait pris l'habitude de rester derrière la porte et de juste... attendre. Et puis au fur et à mesure que le couple évoluait et qu'elle prenait confiance, la jeune femme s'était détachée de la chambre pour simplement faire des allers-retours. Elle glissait parfois un petit mot sous la porte ou elle laissait une tasse de thé, ou encore elle préparait le repas préféré de Korra : des nouilles au poulet. L'Avatar ne résistait pas longtemps alors, même si elle pouvait rester silencieuse à table. Mais sans réellement en parler, les deux femmes s'étaient mises d'accord sur un principe simple : échanger. Que ce soit sur une décision, un sentiment, un souvenir... Elles voulaient tout partager tant qu'elles le pouvaient. Par conséquent, Korra ne se couchait jamais sans dévoiler les causes de ses crises à sa petite-amie. _Mais pour l'instant aucune scène à l'horizon_ , se disait Asami, _juste une soirée tranquille devant la série favorite de mon bébé... mon cœur... mon adorée... non décidément j'ai dû mal avec les petits noms !_

— Oh la la ! Asami regarde cette pub ! Franchement ils savent plus quoi faire c'est incroyable ! Tu sais, ça m'arrive de me dire qu'après tout, c'est une bonne chose que le Lotus blanc m'ait enfermée dans un bocal...

— Korra...

— Non, non vraiment ! Je veux dire, oui j'étais seule et j'ai raté beaucoup de chose mais en même temps j'ai aussi été préservée de... Oh putain ça commence !

— Korra, c'est le générique !

— Chuut ! »

Asami continua de caresser les cheveux de sa compagne. L'épisode commençait mais l'ingénieur n'était pas vraiment dedans. Cela n'avait jamais été d'un grand intérêt pour Asami. Elle aimait lire, tout le temps, et elle regardait des adaptations car le passage à l'écran pouvait être intéressant mais Korra... Dès qu'elle rentrait à la maison, elle regardait la télé. Une émission, un film, un jeu, peu importait, elle s'installait, toujours avec Asami à ses côtés et passer la soirée devant l'écran. Korra partait si souvent en mission, que la télévision était devenue une routine obligatoire : « Je suis enfin à la maison, je vais pouvoir rattraper mon retard sur tout avec celle que j'aime et aussi promener Naga au parc et voir Rhoan grandir... ». C'est à peu près ce qu'elle avait hurlé à sa petite-amie après une dispute à ce sujet. Asami avait alors compris que ce n'était pas juste une habitude, ce n'était pas juste la télé, Korra s'excusait en permanence. D'abord pour partir, puis pour rester là-bas, puis pour le temps passé loin de la maison... Pourtant Asami était loin de la petite-amie modèle, attentive et disponible.

En vérité, les quatre premiers mois de leur relation avaient été très difficiles car l'ingénieure était sous beaucoup de pression alors que l'Avatar vivait pratiquement en République de la Terre. Mais elles avaient tenu. Par amour. Parce qu'elles croyaient en leur futur. Ainsi, alors que Korra continuait son monologue devant l'écran, en tapant du pied parce que l'épisode lui plaisait, Asami songeait aux années à venir. Elle n'avait pas encore osé en parler à sa compagne mais elle désirait des enfants. Deux, pour être exact. Mais c'était là une discussion placé sous le signe de la peur. Si Korra avait eu des parents aimants, elle s'était retrouvée très vite séparé de toute vie commune et cela pendant toute son enfance et une partie de son adolescence. Quant à Asami... entre voir sa mère brulée vive et son père se faire écraser par une main géante... Pourtant, l'envie était bien là. Profonde. De plus, l'ingénieure ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Korra serait une mère adorable et merveilleuse !

— Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Bordel Asami ! Regarde, regarde ! Elles sont trop... ahhh ! Elles se cherchent du regard ! Regarde Asami, regarde ! C'est pour cet épisode ! Je le sens mon cœur !

— Tu as dit ça la semaine dernière aussi Korra...

— Chuut ! Tu vas gâcher mon moment !

— Je te préviens, s'il ne se passe rien, tu ne passes pas une heure dans le jardin à mettre le feu partout !

— Mais euh...

— Korra, non.

— Pff ! Oh... Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui veut lui ?! Je l'aime pas ! Asami t'aime pas non plus !

— Je ne sais pas qui c'est Korra...

— Voilà t'entends ! Elle peut pas te saquer ! T'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que se soit ! Sinon... Hann ! Asami ! Elle crie ! Non c'est trop je peux pas ! On dirait toi !

— Korra, elle ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Et je crie pas.

— Si

— Non.

— Si. Tu jures aussi.

—...Tu n'as aucune de preuve.

— Naga !

— Non putain ! Pas sur le canapé !

Naga avait heureusement pris en pitié Asami et se contenta de lui rafraichir le visage avant de s'installer à côté de sa maîtresse. Depuis qu'elle avait détruit le précédant canapé ainsi que son prédécesseur, Naga n'avait plus mis une seule patte sur les meubles de la maison. Asami la récompensait tous les jours d'une sucrerie au grand dam de sa petite-amie.

— Oh ! On y est ! Asami c'est pour toi !

— Je doute que les scénaristes...

— Mais si ! Elles sont tellement belles et puissantes et juste adorables ensemble ! Comme nous !

— Le jour où tu te teindra les cheveux en rouge Korra, on aura une discussion.

— Pff ! Même pas peur ! C'est juste... on peut pas dire qu'il y a beaucoup de couple homosexuels dans le milieu public. Je veux dire, je sais que genre, certains artistes ne se cachent pas et tout mais rappelle-toi la cérémonie de gala. Je suis, oh non la pub, je suis l'Avatar Asami ! L'Avatar ! Et toi tu es la femme d'affaire la plus puissante du monde...

— Sans aucune exagération bien sûr.

— Et pourtant, je me souviens très bien, du regard choqué de tes collègues, de l'ambiance gênante parce que personne n'osait venir nous parler.

— C'était au début Korra.

— Oui mais si Lin n'avait pas fait le premier pas, je suis persuadée qu'ils seraient tous restés plantés là à nous regarder comme deux esprits difformes...

— Korra. Stop. Ecoute, je sais que cette soirée n'était pas... comme tu t'y attendais. Mais essaye de te mettre à leur place. C'était notre premier gala en tant que couple. Les gens étaient choqués mais passée la première impression, tout s'est bien passé.

— Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est long la pub ! Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais je continue de penser que ce que toi tu nommes « surprise » est en réalité de la méfiance voir du dédain. Je pensais que... Oh c'est reparti !

— Je vais faire à manger. Ne crie pas trop fort, la dernière fois tu m'as fait peur !

— Oui, pardon. Je t'aime. »

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle l'entendit. Asami était trop occupée entre les casseroles pour faire attention à sa compagne. Mais au bout de ce laps de temps, quelque chose l'arrêta elle tendit l'oreille. Pas un son. Une pub à la télé, les ronflements de Naga, mais pas un bruit provenant de Korra. La PDG soupira en posant ses gants. Sa petite-amie était encore devant l'écran, son dos arrondit, et sa tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais le fait qu'elle n'avait pas couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre montrait du progrès. _Ou un très, très gros choc, s_ e dit Asami. Elle éteignit la télévision puis lentement, sans geste brusque, elle s'agenouilla face à l'Avatar.

— Korra ? Korra ?

— ...

— Ok, sors de là, je veux voir ton visage, là voilà... Oh Korra, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu pleures pas souvent alors ça devait être grave. Tu préfères en parler plus tard ? Tranquillement, quand tu seras un peu remise ? Le dîner est prêt. Si tu veux, on va s'installer dans le lit, au calme, et on mange sur les plateaux. Mmm ?

— J... C'est... Sami...

— Chuut, là c'est fini, viens là, viens dans mes bras mon cœur. Tu vois, c'est fini. Je suis là. Dis-moi.

— Il... il... il... j'étais... là... et... et... elle... euh... elle courait... et... et... la porte...

Il aura fallu un dîner, un bain et des larmes pour que Korra se calme et se remette de ses émotions. Pendant ce temps, Asami avait essayé de comprendre le contexte, ce qui avait pu se passer dans la série, ce dont elle se souvenait de l'épisode, les personnages préférés de Korra... tout cela pour être prête au moment de la discussion. Si elle ne suivait pas comme sa petite-amie les séries télévisées, la jeune femme mettait quand même un point d'honneur à ne pas devenir l'ignorant de service à qui il faut tout expliquer. Ainsi, elle tenait Korra dans ses bras, toutes les deux allongées dans leur lit, la main de l'Avatar caressait son ventre et son souffle chaud passait sur sa poitrine. _Autant dire que pour la concentration, je vais devoir donner le meilleur de moi-même...ou on fait l'amour et APRÈS on parle, c'est bien ça aussi..._

— Asami ?

— Mmm ?

— J'ai fini.

— De ?

— Pleurer.

— Ok, tu veux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

—... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on dorme et qu'on oublie ok ?

— Ah bah non.

— Hein ?

— Korra, on a une règle.

— Je sais mais une fois ne va pas tout changer.

— C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi bouleversée donc tu veux briser la règle très bien, mais la prochaine fois !

— J'étais pas bouleversée...

— Tu as pleuré non stop, du dîner au bain, jusqu'à il y a dix minutes. Tu sais que tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi Korra. Je ne vais rire, ou me moquer, ou sous-estimer ta peine. Au contraire je veux la partager.

—... Comme un couple ?

— Comme un couple.

— De longue date ?

— De longue date.

— Marié et des enfants ?

— Korra !

— Ok, ok ! Tu sais le personnage que j'adore ?

— Celle qui me ressemble ?

— Ils... euh... ils... elle est morte.

— Oh ! Je suis désolée mon cœur. Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

— Si ! Mais pas comme ça.

— C'est-à-dire ? Korra ?

— En fait peu importe.

— Korra.

— Non vraiment ! Enfin je t'expliquerai si tu veux mais la raison pour laquelle j'étais si émue est que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à nous. Quand j'étais loin, j'ai souvent repensé à ma convalescence et comment tu avais pris soin de moi. Comment tu prenais le temps de me calmer, de gérer mes crises. Tu me prenais dans tes bras comme maintenant et, tu attendais. Parfois tu me racontais même des histoires, tu te rappelles ? Voir ce personnage mourir alors qu'elle venait de trouver l'amour m'a rappelée à mes vieux démons. Après Zaheer, tout ce dont à quoi je pensais, était obscurci par l'idée que je ne connaîtrais pas le bonheur. Non pire que cela, que je ne le méritais pas. Le fait d'être en guerre perpétuelle contre moi-même, me faisait croire que j'étais faible et donc... indigne d'un quelconque bonheur. De l'amour et de toi par extension. Honnêtement, Sami, je pensais tout le temps à toi. Je crois que c'était les seules fois où je ne faisais pas de cauchemars. Je me concentrais sur un souvenir de nous juste avant de m'endormir et parfois cela marchait. J'étais mieux le lendemain. J'aurais voulu que... bah en fait j'aurais voulu que cette fille ait plus de chance que moi. Qu'elle vive même si c'était pour un temps court, l'histoire qu'elle méritait. Comme moi et toi.

— Toi et moi.

—...sérieusement c'est tout ce tu as retenu ?

Asami ne répondit pas et se plaça à califourchon sur sa petite amie. Elle se pencha puis déposa un baiser sur le front plissé. Elle toucha ensuite du bout des lèvres son nez, glissa lentement d'une joue à l'autre, enfin Asami embrassa la bouche de sa compagne. Avec douceur, elle agrippa les cheveux souples qu'elle aimait tant et accentua la pression sur ces lèvres. Elle se retira pour mieux ajuster sa prise. Avant que Korra ne puisse parler, la PDG utilisa sa langue pour caressa la lèvre inférieur de l'Avatar qu'elle prit ensuite entre ses dents. La petite morsure produit son effet car Asami sentit la poitrine de sa petite-amie se soulever plus rapidement. Un autre baiser. Plus chaste. Puis un dernier.

— Korra... je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aurais attendu trois ans de plus si j'avais reçu ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Ta lettre m'a suffi. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne t'ai blâmée, j'ai ressenti de la colère, de la tristesse, du manque mais jamais je t'en ai voulue. Comment aurais-je pu ? C'est toi la sauveuse. C'est toi qui risques ta vie. C'est toi qui as chamboulé la mienne. Tu ne mérites pas d'être heureuse ? Selon qui ? Quel principe stupide a tu pu te réciter pour croire ça ?! Korra, tu n'as jamais été faible. Face à Zaheer... je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment-là. Tu irradiais le courage et la force alors que la décision que tu prenais était dangereuse et peut-être mortelle. Et même si tu l'as été, à un moment, faible ? Parce que tu es l'Avatar, tu n'as pas le droit d'être humaine ? Je t'aime ! Tu entends je t'aime ! Et au passage, je vais trouver le producteur de cette série et le renvoyer.

— Asami... tu peux pas faire ça.

— Mais si.

— Mais non !

— J'achèterai la chaîne.

— J'ai une meilleure idée.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tu vas reprendre là tu t'es arrêter...

— Tu vois que tu ne penses qu'à cela !

— ET ! Demain, on ira faire un tour à l'orphelinat.

— Je n'aime pas les enfants.

— Tu as littéralement construit le bâtiment.

— Y avait pas d'enfant à ce moment-là !

— Asami... il y en a surement d'autres tu sais ?

— D'autres ?

— Des personnes qui croient à des principes stupides.

— Oh. Bon ok, mais après leçon de conduite !

— Non !

— Ah ! Si ! »


End file.
